Sleep over
by Invader Mas
Summary: Zim has fallen asleep on Dib's bed, so Dib has a little fun with him... and he will find out why Zim wrote that message and what it says... ZADR


Dib sighed, putting down his marker. He giggled and sat up. "Finally! Done! Hey, Zim, I-!" Dib shouted, but when he turned to the green kid, he smiled and got closer to him. Zim had fallen asleep while they were drawing. Dib got off of his bed and picked up all the pens, putting them away. When he walked up the Zim again, he picked up his drawing to see what he had drawn.

Dib could see him at the bottom and Irken righting all around the paper. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the Irken boy. He was still asleep and Dib could tell me would be awake when morning came. So Dib put Zim's and his own drawing on the wall until morning, since Zim would yell at him for putting it on the wall in the first place.

Dib turned his head away from the wall when he heard Zim moan. Zim then got on his side and crossed his arms, still fast asleep. Dib sighed and placed a pillow under Zim's head, then put a blanket over him. Zim moaned again but smiled a little, which made Dib smile also.

Dib went to Zim's side, lied down on a pillow and covered himself with the blanket. After a while, Zim turned, so he was facing Dib. He then moaned and held the pillow close to him. Din smiled a little and then got up. He then giggled at what he was thinking and got out of bed, reaching for a marker.

Zim moaned and blinked his eyes open. When his eyes got to real life, he could see Dib asleep, with his back facing him. Zim yawned and got up, rubbing his eyes and taking the blanket off of him. He then got out of bed and walked up to the door. He could swear he heard Dib giggle a little, but he shrugged it off.

He then opened the bathroom door and went inside, locking it after him. As he did so, he could hear laughter. But Zim was thinking it was from a T.V or something. He walked up to the sink and put water in his mouth. He then spit it out and looked at the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dib heard that scream and went out in laughter, falling off the bed. _"DIB!" _Dib started to laugh even more. But he stopped when he heard the door open. He pulled the blanket over himself and his head, so Zim would not see him. But he felt a hand grab the blanket and pull it away. Dib looked up and started to laugh again.

"Do you think it's funny? Covering Zim's face with drawings? Huh?" Zim shouted, pointing to his angry face. "Yes!" Dib managed to get out and tried to stop laughing. Zim's face suddenly went sad and he walked away. Dib stopped laughing and watched Zim do so. "Zim?"

Zim sat down on the bed and covered his face with the blanket. Dib hummed and walked up to him, standing there. After a while, Dib could see something wet suddenly full down the blanket. Dib raised his eyebrows. "S-Sorry, Zim! I didn't mean to make you cry…" He muttered, putting a hand on the wet part of the blanket. "Z-Zim… has feelings to!" Zim muttered from under the blanket, falling on his back and turning so his back was facing the human.

Dib sighed and looked away. "I know, Zim… I haven't seen you like this before… you always fight me or yell at me if I do something wrong or if I do something to you! But I have _never _seen you _cry _before… only because I draw on your face-!" Dib stopped here because Zim had got out of the blanket and sat on his lap, pressing Dib down on the floor by his hands. "Ha! Got you, you little earth worm!" Zim laughed out and Dib rolled his eyes.

Zim then let go and his spider legs held down Dib instead. "So, Dib-worm… what should I do with you, huh?" He muttered, smiled and patting his chin. Zim the clicked his fingers and rested his hands on the human's stomach. Dib gasped at the touch, not ready for this and doesn't want to scream. Zim then moved his hands around and Dib started to giggle. "S-Stop, Zim! I-I _hate _having my belly tickled!" He muttered, closing his eyes and giggled again.

Zim's smiled went wider and started to go faster. Dib laughed more at this and tried to get the Irken away from him. "S-Stop!" He shouted. Zim stopped and Dib was shocked by this. But then Zim put his hand under Dib's shirt and started to tickle him again.

Dib laughed even more and tried to get Zim away from him even more than before. Zim closed his eyes and went faster. Dib was about to cry in laughter. Dib then pressed his lips on Zim's and he stopped tickling. He opened his eyes and blushed. Dib also blushed, but then he pushed Zim off of him and sat on his lap. Zim shook his head and looked at Dib right in the eyes.

"N-Nice idea…" he muttered, Dib blushed more and got off of him. "Uhh… that wasn't my idea..." He whispered, Zim got up and raised an eyebrow, not hearing what he said. "Wha?" Dib shook his head and sat down on his bed. "N-Nothing…"

Zim sat next to him and Dib pulled Zim's drawing from the wall. "Hey, Zim? What does this mean?" He wondered, showing the Irken. Zim's eyes went wide and blushed again. "Uhh… nothing important…" Dib raised an eyebrow and pulled out a paper from his pocket. "Don't use that Irken alphabet, Dib-worm!" He shouted, trying to reach the paper and regretting the day he gave him that.

Dib held out a hand pushed Zim's head away, still looking through the papers. After a while, Zim gave up and sighed, knowing he would find out sooner or later. Dib blushed and looked at Zim. "Do you really feel that way…?" He asked, blushing like crazy. Zim nodded, covering his head with the blanket. Dib smiled and pulled the blanket away from his head. "I love you to…" he muttered, placing a kiss on his lips again. Zim froze and blushed harder than he has ever blushed before.


End file.
